


Ereri/Rivaere Prompt Fics

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AUs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Canon verse, Dragon!Mikasa, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Rimming, Smut, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, mention of adoption, spoilers from the manga, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Here I will be posting fics I've written for prompts I receive.





	1. Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is http://riren-love.tumblr.com incase anyone want to send me a prompt: http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158430403310/oneshot-fic-request-open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren/Levi has a scary Pet like Madagascar roach or tarantula and it escaped while the dude was cooking The S.O. was lounging on the sofa & spotted the Pet. Cue screaming which caused Pet Owner to upend flour on himself, drop a pot while hollering and run around the kitchen before running out, waving a spatula threateningly. by rosanticis

Levi hummed softly to himself as he stirred the contents of the pot, he had learnt how to make a few different types of stews recently and wanted to give making one a try outside of cooking class.

In the past two years, due to his lack of proper cooking ability, all he had been consuming were tv-dinners, junk foods and instant foods.

 

He’d grown sick of it.

 

His mother died while he was still two, never getting the opportunity to teach him how to cook, and his father was one of those old fashioned people who thought cooking was for women and thus never cooked nor taught him how to.

Growing up like that, and being busý most of the day with work, he got used to living on that kind of diet.

His housemate only knowing how to make pastries didn’t help either of them any.

 

Petra, sweet little Petra, couldn’t just sit there and watch once she found out about their diet and two months ago, recommended that he  attends the cooking classes that she goes to with her. Seeing as how the classes started in the evening, two hours after he would be done with work, he agreed.

Now, two months later, he knew how to prepare a few basic meals to feed himself and is now trying to make the last stew they were taught just a week ago.

He sighed happily at the delicious aroma wafting through the air as he gave the stew a final stir before placing the lid onto the pot and lowering the the temperature of the stove.

It was when he turned around to place the used spatula in the sink that he saw it.

 

His face paled as he stared and stared at the wall, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving them a good rub with his fingers, hoping that the moment he opened his eyes, it would have all been in his head and nothing would be on the walls.

 

He opened his eyes, looking at the spot he had seen _it_ , sighing in relief when he saw that there was nothing there.

 

Until he looked at ground and saw it coming towards him.

He cursed loudly, jumping onto the dining table, spatula still in hand as an impressive amount of expletives left his lips.

He stared at the creature that now stood in the middle of his kitchen floor as it stared back at him.

 

He huffed in indignant sigh under his breath, offended by it’s presence in his house.  

 

‘How the fuck did that get in here?’ He wondered to himself.

 

There was a fucking cockroach in his kitchen.

Levi wished the ground would crack open and swallow him so he wouldn’t have to see it anymore.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself and tried to get off the table to leave the kitchen and head towards the front door, but as he took a few steps away from the table, he had to jump right back on it, a scream involuntarily leaving his throat as he held out the spatula in front of him as if he was holding a sword.. As if reading his mind, the roach had suddenly moved and stood in the doorway, blocking his exit.

 

He heard the sound of keys entering jingling before the front door opened, sighing in relief, knowing that Eren had come home.

 

‘’Eren! Come here right this instant!’’ He yelled, curling up on himself yet still holding out the spatula in front of him as the cockroach moved towards the table.

 

Eren, hearing the distress in Levi’s voice, rushed into the kitchen, worrying that something had happened to the Raven haired man.

 

‘’Levi! What's wron-’’ he was cut off.

‘’Take that thing and throw it out of the window.’’ Levi pleaded as he pointed on the roach.

Eren looked at where Levi was pointing, his eyes widening a fraction in recognition before he rushed at took the roach into his hands. ‘’Lewie! I guess I forgot to lock your cage before I left.’’

Levi stared at Eren incredulously, slowly feeling his fear turn into anger.

Feeling the temperature in the room drop, Eren gulped as he turned his gaze back onto his boyfriend who seemed as if he was about to pop a blood vessel.

‘’Care to explain what the heck is going on?’’ Levi hissed venomously.

‘’Uh, um, Levi, this is Armin’s pet Lewie.’’ He said as he lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

Levi stared at his boyfriend, baffled before his eyes narrowed and he pointed towards the kitchen window. ‘’Get that thing out right this instant.’’

 

Eren gasped. ‘’But Levi! That would be like offering him up to the beasts.’’

‘’How about I offer up your ass instead?!’’ Levi barked, unable to take the thought of that thing remaining the same place as him.

Eren walked forward, reaching one of his hands towards his boyfriend. ‘’Lev-’’

‘’Don’t you dare touch me with a hand that touched that thing or come anywhere near me while it’s on you.’’ Levi hissed as he backed away from his boyfriend.

Eren left the kitchen, heading to the spare bedroom he kept Lewie’s cage in, putting the roach in its cage before going to the bathroom and washing his hands thoroughly before going back to the kitchen to comfort his boyfriend.

 

He found Levi, tense as he removed the pot of stew off the stove.

 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Eren said, walking towards his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. ‘’Armin got sick and pretty much begged me to take care of Lewie until he healed, With how supportive and helpful Armin has been since we first met until now I couldn’t say no.’’ He finished, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. ‘’Can you tolerate it for a few more days? Once Armin get’s better I promise I will take Lewie back to him immediately.’’

Levi was quiet for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, sighed and leaned into his boyfriend. ‘’As soon as Arlert heals, that thing leaves.’’ He stated firmly.

‘’Okay.’’ Eren replied, turning his lover around placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

‘’No more forgetting to close it’s cage either.’’ Levi mumbled, sulking.

‘’I promise.’’ Eren replied as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Levi’s cheek.

‘’You will take me out on a dinner date now because our dinner just burned.’’ Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck.

Eren smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

‘’With pleasure.’’  He replied as he leaned down and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a deep kiss.


	2. That Annoying Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick that stand up there is selling Confederate flag t-shirts, hold my hand and act a like were dating-wow your hands are soft and wow we passed that stand three blocks ago and neither of us are letting go (and the silence is getting a bit nerve racking) by Levisbuns on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open! http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158430403310/oneshot-fic-request-open

Levi frowned, his teeth grinding together involuntarily. He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, it was already 2017 and yet shit like that apparently was still permitted.

One would think people knew better by now, but considering what he was seeing, it seems like nope, some uneducated fools still existed.

 

Levi, Erwin and Farlan had accompanied Hange and Isabel to the market situated in the underground to purchase some herbs that are apparently not found at normal stores after a lot of pestering from Hange and Isabel, though, not even an hour after they arrived, Hange and Isabel had gone running off somewhere, followed by Erwin and Farlan to watch over them and Levi had ended up all alone in a place he had not even wanted to go to.

 

He thought, rather than going home, maybe he should look around a little. Afterall, who knew? Maybe he would end up finding something he liked.

 

The market is quite large, selling all kind of things from accessories and machine parts to cheap junk food.

 

It had been fifteen minutes since he’d separated from his friends when he had seen it, stopping him in his tracks about five meters away from the atrocity, his face scrunching up at the sight despite his usual poker face.

 

A stall selling confederate flags.

 

He felt himself gag a little.

 

Levi looked around once before turning his gaze back towards the stall, his fists clenching. He noticed a guy about to pass by him, gaze locked on the stall, looking as if he was about to commit a murder from his peripheral vision and grabbed the guy by the wrist, halting the guy next to him.

 

The guy turned to him, looking annoyed, his lips parted to speak. Probably tell Levi to let him go, before Levi got a bit closer to him began talking, not letting the guy get a single syllable out.

 

‘’Sorry about stopping you but it looked to like you were just as annoyed as I am by that stall.’’ Levi spoke, his voice low so no one would hear. He looked the guy in the eyes once to confirm he hadn’t misunderstood the situation.

Now the annoyance in the guy’s face was replaced with confusion as he nodded.

 

Levi nodded back once before talking again. ‘’I thought of a way to piss them off without one of us ending in prison.’’ He started, pausing for a moment to make sure the guy was still following. ‘’But it would require two people, which is why I grabbed you. Are you willing to help?’’ He asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

 

The guy’s gaze turned upward for a moment, clearly thinking about it before he nodded. ‘’What do I need to do?’’ He asked.

 

‘’Hold my hand.’’ Levi stated as he let go of the guy’s wrist and held out his hand. He stared at the offered hand, not knowing whether he should trust him or not. Levi studied the guy’s face for a moment, finally paying attention to his face now that he had decided to give the man a moment to think, and holy shit was he hot.

 

He had short, messy brunet hair, his skin a beautiful shade of brown, like caramel. But it was the eyes, those gorgeous eyes that did him in. They were a tantalizing turquoise color that reminded him of the ocean, and while Levi wasn’t a fan of the ocean, what with his hatred for dirt and germs, he could definitely appreciate the aesthetics.

 

He was dragged out of his musings by the feeling of a hand touching his, when he focused back on the brunet’s face, as his gaze had moved to their now intertwined hands, he saw his cheek sport a beautiful shade of red that almost had him zoning out again.

 

‘’My name is Levi, nice to meet you.’’ Levi said, introducing himself.

 

‘’I’m Eren, nice to meet you, too Levi.’’ Eren responded.  

 

leaned in again and told the Eren about what they were going to do next. ‘’ Now, walk with me past that stall. We need to make them think we are a couple.’’ Levi stated, flicking his gaze once towards the aforementioned stall.

 

Eren smiled at Levi before he nodded once before they started walking.

 

It didn’t take long before the people manning the stalls noticed them, the offended look on their faces and the glare they sent towards Levi and Eren almost had the two laughing but they held back. It wasn’t long before they had walked past the stall and entered onto another street full of stalls filled with food when they were faced with another dilemma.

 

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand.

 

They kept walking a bit longer before Levi stopped them in front of a stall selling pastries and hot beverages, ordering himself two chocolate donuts, a cup of tea and two white chocolate coated donuts and a cup of coffee for Eren claiming they were his thanks for Eren’s help despite a lot of protests from Eren, telling him that there was no need to before he accepted them in the end.

 

They walked towards one of the benches situated between a stall selling  accessories and another selling scarves, sitting down before taking a sip out of their drinks.

 

It was quiet for a while as they tried to think of a way to meet the other again.

 _‘Fuck it.’_ Levi thought after five minutes of awkward silence, turning himself towards Eren,

 

‘’Want to meet tomorrow for lunch?’’ He asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Not having expected to be spoken to, Eren startled, his eyes widening upon realizing what Levi had said, a bright smile taking over his face as a exclamation of ‘’Yes!’’ left his lips, blushing in slight mortification as he realized how loud and eager hi’s reply had been.

 

Levi chuckled, relieved by the knowledge that Eren wanted to meet up with him again. He took out his cellphone. ‘’Want to exchange numbers?’’ Levi asked, ‘’It would make deciding on a time and contacting each other in case something goes wrong easier.’’ He finished.

 

‘’Okay.’’ Eren replied, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone, entering Levi’s number into the device before telling Levi his own number.

 

Eren stood up, facing Levi before he spoke. ‘’I have to leave now, my friends are probably looking for me.’’ He stated.

 

Levi, who had forgotten he had come to the market with his friends, mimicked Eren’s move and stood up as well. ‘’Same here, I probably should go too before the people I came with cause a scene.’’ He replied.

 

Eren fidgeted for a moment. ‘’So tomorrow?’’ He confirmed.

‘’Yes.’’ Levi replied. ‘’We will discuss the time and place through text.’’

After saying their ‘see you tomorrow’ both of them headed in a different direction, Eren to where he and hi’s friends had agreed to meet up and Levi to where he and his friends got separated, both of them with a small smile etched into their faces at the thought of seeing each other again.

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riren where Levi loses both his eyes in the final battle and Eren helps him through the days? Levi was against anyone helping him and hanji gets him a guide dog, but one day he just stumbles and breaks a glass and then he trashes everything and just... falls apart in his own house when Eren comes in. Eren decides to stay with him. Levi wants nothing more than to be able to see Eren again. by elany-maxx on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: While it ends happily, this fic contains angst and death.  
> I'm still accepting prompts, if you want to send me one, you can find me on riren-love.tumblr.com

Most soldiers had lost hope, humanity's last stand against the titans had been that terrible.

 

But they won.

 

Despite all the tears.

 

Despite all the screams.

 

Despite all the pain and the death…

 

He saw as Mikasa died at the hands of the beast titan, protecting everyone she loved. Saw as she was crushed before the beast titan threw her away, her body hitting one of the trees before sliding down onto the ground lifelessly.  

 

Sat by Eren’s side as he grieved over the loss of his sister.

Silently watched over Armin as he cried every night for months over the loss of one of his best friends.

 

He saw as Sasha lost her cheerfulness due to all the deaths and became withdrawn.

 

As Connie lost his leg when a titan had stepped on it. For a while they thought they had lost him. There was too much blood.

 

As Jean lost his tongue to mindless torture. They had almost lost him too.

 

As the happiness at their reunion left Historia’s eyes as she watched Ymir die, holding her in her arms as tears fell down her cheeks and sobs wracked her small frame.

 

He saw as historia took a blade and dove it into her own heart to follow her beloved, succeeding.

 

Then he couldn’t see anymore.

 

Now it was only him, blind and broken, Eren, Armin, Hange, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Annie, who had long since broken out of her crystal, long forgiven for her crimes and the guide dog that Hange had forced onto him a few months after the war ended after they’d moved in together since he had refused to let anyone help him. He named the dog Farlan.

 

And yet, broken and battered as they may be. Still, they won. Even despite everything they lost, they won. And after all that loss, pain and suffering it took for them to get to that victory, no one was ever going to take that away from them.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi’s eyes snapped open, a pained gasp leaving his lips. Shaken, he left his bed and went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some water.

He tried bringing the rim of the glass to his lips but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, the memory of the nightmare he’d just had still holding onto him like a vice. Levi’s irritation grew as he felt his eyes sting with oncoming tears, he clenched his eyes shut, hoping it would stop, everyone was still asleep and while he knew they wouldn’t mind, he didn’t want to wake them up with his crying.

His fingers tightened around the glass as a flash of anger overlooking him, making him fling the glass in his hand against the nearest wall, shattering it.

 

That seemed to be the breaking point for him.

 

Months of anger, sorrow and insecurity flowing right out as his fists slammed onto the dining table, breaking it in half, grabbed a chair and flung it against the wall.

 

It wasn’t long before he felt hands land on his shoulders, turn him around and bring him into their arms and holding him tightly.

 

He felt too tired to struggle, not that he really wanted to.

 

He might not be able to see him anymore, but he would always recognize Eren’s scent.

A sob left his throat as his hands came up and took hold of the back of Eren’s shirt. _‘But that’s not enough.’_ He thought. And that’s what it all boiled down to.

 

The thing that hurt the most about his blindness was that he would never be able to see Eren’s smile again, he would never be able to see the way Eren’s grin turned cheeky when he was up to no good, he would never be able to see the way Eren’s eyes softened and a serene smile overtook his lips whenever he looked at his friends again, he would never be able to see the smile he knew Eren only ever directed at him even long before the war was over.

 

What hurt the most was he would never be able to see Eren again, and he wanted to, more than anything else.

 

Eren didn’t say anything but just held Levi and ran one of his hands through Levi’s hair while the other rubbed his back as he cried.

He doesn’t know how long they sat there, with Levi in his arms but he didn’t care; he would hold him for as long as he needed, wanted to be held.

 

Everyone heard his crying and were concerned, but refrained from coming out of their rooms. They knew they weren’t what he needed at the moment, they knew he needed Eren.

 

While the two people in question had never said anything, but they all knew that Levi and Eren had liked each other for a while now.

 

They didn’t want to interrupt now as they knew Eren was with him the moment the crashing had stopped and the crying had started. Each one promised themselves that they would make sure Levi was okay and be as supportive as possible when he has calmed down a little.

 

They made true to their promise when one by one they snuck out of their respective rooms the moment the crying had stopped in the morning to go check on Levi only to bump into each other in the hallway leading to the stairs that led to the first floor of the house where the kitchen was located, they exchanged worried glances before making their way into the kitchen, gathering around Levi and Eren and wrapping them in hugs as Annie went and prepared Levi a cup of his favorite tea exactly the way he liked it.

 

After they were sure Levi was okay, they got to cleaning the Kitchen.

 

With shared effort, the kitchen was easily cleaned and the broken furniture replaced not even 2 hours later.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though it took a long time and they still weren’t full there, they were healing. Levi, with Eren’s hand in his and what was now _their_ dog next to them, was coming to term with his blindness.

 

Annie, with Jean and Armin by her side, started coming out of her shell, learning from them that she deserved to be happy just like everyone else.

 

Every morning, Eren would catch them resting against one of the apple trees growing in the garden of their house and smile at the sight of Armin’s head on her shoulder and Jean’s head resting on her thigh, loving how peaceful they looked.

 

Hange had moved on from the death of Moblit, her fiance, and had met a girl whom she seemed to click with, it was yet unsure to everyone whether their relationship was romantic in nature or not, but as long as they were happy, romantic or not, it didn’t matter to them.

 

It took a while, but Sasha was pretty much back to her old self, and Connie learnt to live and still be active even with one of his legs missing. They got married a month ago, the wedding had both civilians and soldiers attending. The role as Sasha’s maid of honor went to annie, and her best man was Eren, while Connie’s maid of honor was Hange and his best man was Jean. That day, there were smiles on everyone’s faces as Levi walked Sasha down the aisle, and as you would expect of an event Sasha was involved in, there was a lot of food. No one went home hungry that day.

Even now, they still live with Levi and everyone.

 

Everyone didn’t say anything, but exchanged glances smiled at them when two weeks later there were engagement rings on both Eren and Levi’s ring fingers.

 

Levi sighed contently as he took a sip of his tea, listening to his family’s happy chatter while he petted Isabel, they new puppy they had gotten recently, before tossing and Farlan a treat.

He felt Eren’s hand settle onto his shoulder, imagined the smile that he knew would be spread upon his fiance’s face.

 

 _‘Yes’_ Levi thought. _‘There is no other place I would rather go, this is where I belong.'_ He laughed as Annie made a comment on how obsessed Sasha was with food, before a fond smile took over his features.

 

It took a lot of death, pain and suffering for them to reach this point. They were broken and hurting to the point where they thought they would never be okay again.

 

But they were here now, seated around a dining table and chatting happily as one big family.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riren first time where it's slow and sweet and fluffy? by oikawa-toorew on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting requests! http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158441498490/oneshot-fic-request-open

They had been dating for half a year before talking it over and deciding that now it was okay to bring sex into their relationship, they had agreed on a movie and dinner date at Levi’s place for comfort, neither feeling like going outsider that day or engaging in any sexual activity at Eren’s apartment as unlike Levi who lived alone, Eren had two roommates. They’d also agreed it would be better for Eren to spend the night and since Eren would probably be at least a little sore afterwards, they decided it would be best to do it on the weekend. 

 

The date had been perfect, Levi had cooked them a Libyan style pasta dish whom he had learned from his mother who had lived in Libya for a while, accompanied with a glass of wine and creme caramel for dessert as Levi had know how much Eren’s loved that dessert. 

 

After the food had been consumed and the dishes been taken care of they had headed to the living room where Levi’s xbox was set up, Levi had logged onto his Netflix account and let Eren pick out the movie they were going to watch that day.

 

After thinking for a while, Eren had decided on watching Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. He had heard it was a good movie but hadn’t had the chance of watching it yet. 

 

They got comfortable on the couch with Eren laying on top of Levi, his head resting against Levi’s chest. 

 

It was halfway through the movie when Eren’s hand began to wander, rubbing Levi’s abdomen before moving lower and rubbing his thigh, biting his lower lip at the feeling of Levi’s clothed cock hardening against him and enjoying the way Levi’s breath hitched. 

 

Eren kept his eyes on the TV as he angled his hips and pressed his crotch against Levi’s now fully hardened dick, rolling his hips, his eyes closing at the pleasure the friction provided.

 

Levi’s hand reached down and cupped Eren’s ass, giving it a squeeze as he rolled his hips in tandem with Eren’s, letting out a small moan as Eren lifted himself and fully straddled Levi’s hips properly, bringing his fingers towards Levi’s chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples gently through his clothes.

 

Levi placed his palms on Eren’s hips, stopping Eren from rolling his hips against him any further, Eren looked at Levi quizzically, wondering why he’d stopped him.

Levi waited until he had fully caught his breath before parting his lips and responding to Eren’s questioning gaze.

 

‘’Bed.’’ He said as he pulled himself out from beneath Eren, he stood up and held his hand out to the younger man, smiling once Eren took it and got off the couch. 

 

Levi pulled Eren towards the bedroom and then to the bed, lowering him onto it before pressing his lips against Eren’s soft yet slightly chapped ones in a gentle kiss while his fingers undid the buttons to Eren’s shirt, as Eren’s hands pulled the hem of Levi’s shirt out of his slacks, he pushed his hands beneath Levi’s shirt, pulling it over his head then flung it off the side of the bed before placing his hands onto Levi’s chest, roaming it freely as their lips parted slightly, allowing their tongues to intertwine. 

 

Levi lowered his hand towards Eren’s crotch, palming his clothed cock, making him moan softly into the kiss. 

 

The kiss broke as Eren panted Levi’s name against his lips, bringing his hand to the button of Levi’s pants, undoing it, he unzipped them before pushing Levi’s pants down to his thighs and setting his palm onto Levi’s cock, palming it and squeezing softly, making Levi close his eyes and grunt in pleasure. 

 

Eren stared at Levi’s cock as he used his thumb to play with the slit, spreading the precum beaded there onto the whole shaft until it was wet and slippery, he licked his lips as he got the sudden desire to have his mouth on Levi’s cock, wanting to know if it tasted as delicious as it appeared to. 

 

He moved his hand away from Levi’s cock and brought both of his hands to Levi’s chest, using them to push the man until he was laying on his back with Eren on top of him. 

 

Eren established eye contact with Levi before slowly making his way down Levi’s body until he was facing Levi’s erection before meeting the older man’s gaze once more. 

 

‘’I want to suck you off.’’ Eren murmured as he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock, pumping it slowly. ‘’Can I?’’ He asked, continuing his ministration as he waited for Levi’s response. 

 

‘’You sure?’’ Levi asked, panting as he attempted to catch his breath. When Eren nodded in response to his question, Levi weaved his fingers through Eren’s hair, bringing his head closer as he rolled his hips once, brushing his cock against Eren’s lips and cheek.. ‘’Sure, go ahead.’’ He responded before allowing the head of his cock to rest against Eren’s lips. ‘’Though if you don’t like it then stop immediately.’’ 

 

Eren nodded as he brought his gaze to Levi’s dick, giving the head of his cock an experimental lick before toying with the slit with his tongue, picking up some of the precum beaded there. 

 

He found the fluid there to be salty, not finding it to be bad, he closed his eyes and moved his hand the the hilt of Levi’s cock, jerking it as he took the head of Levi’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly before twirling his tongue around the head, moaning in delight at the moan that escaped Levi’s lips and the feeling of Levi’s cock on his tongue. 

Eren hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, taking Levi’s cock deeper into his mouth and used his hand to stimulate what he couldn’t, it wasn’t long before Levi was asking Eren to stop lest he cums. 

Eren complied, popping Levi dick out of his mouth, licking his lips at the lingering taste of Levi. 

 

He laid down on his back as Levi reached into the night stand, taking out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. 

 

Eren spread his legs and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. It’s been awhile since he had last had so he knew he needed to relax or else this would get uncomfortable and even painful. He continued to take deep breaths until he felt his muscles relaxing. 

 

Levi situated himself between Eren’s legs, dropping the condom and lube onto the bed as he undid Eren’s pants before taking the off along with his boxers, he wrapped his fingers around Eren’s erection, shuddering at the soft moans it drew out of his lover. 

 

‘’Ready?’’ Levi asked as he let go of Eren’s cock, waiting patiently until the young man caught his breath and responded. 

 

‘’Yes.’’ Eren replied, spreading his legs even further to allow Levi to prep him comfortably. 

‘’If at any point you want me to stop, tell me and I will.’’ Levi said as he squeezed Eren’s knee reassuringly. 

 

He grabbed the bottle of lube, opened it and drizzled a generous amount of it’s content onto his fingers, rubbing them together slowly to spread the lube onto his fingers evenly and warm it up. 

He brought one of his fingers towards Eren’s asshole and rubbed it against the puckered flesh, spreading the lube onto it thoroughly, before slowly increasing the pressure until the finger breached the first ring of muscle. He waited to let Eren adjust to the feeling, only inserting it further and moving the finger when Eren told him it was okay to go on. 

 

Levi wrapped his fingers of his free hand around Eren’s cock, jerking it slowly as he moved his finger inside Eren. It wasn’t long before Eren told him that he was ready for another finger, Levi inserted his middle inside Eren just as carefully as the first, waiting until Eren adjusted to that before pumping and scissoring his fingers inside him until he could comfortably add the third. 

 

It didn’t take long before Eren was panting and moaning, telling Levi he was ready for his cock. 

Levi removed his fingers slowly, grabbing the condom packet and using his teeth to rip it open. He took the condom from it and rolled it onto his dick before grabbing the bottle of lube and emptying some of it’s contents onto his hand before taking hold of his shaft and spreading the lube onto it. 

 

He lined his cock with Eren’s entrance, rubbing the head against the puckered flesh as Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips and his arms around Levi’s neck.

 

When he received the go ahead, Levi slowly pushed in as he took hold of Eren’s cock and jerked it so it wouldn’t flag and to distract Eren from any possible discomfort. 

 

Once he was all the way in, he paused and let Eren adjust the the feeling while still jerking his off. 

 

Eren rolled his hips experimentally and nodded at Levi to go ahead when it didn’t feel painful or uncomfortable. 

 

Levi rolled his hips, slowly pulling his cock out before bushing it back in just as slowly, still jerking his lover off as he buried his face in the crook between Eren’s neck and shoulder, grunting at the pleasure being inside Eren provided. 

 

Eren’s eyes widened and his back arched off the bed as Levi’s cock brushed against his prostate. ‘’There!’’ he moaned, letting Levi know how to angle his thrusts. 

 

As it’s been quite a while since the last time either of them had sex, Eren is quite tight and Levi cock quite sensitive. 

 

Before long they had a rhythm going, their moans and grunts of pleasure filling the room, Eren could feel his balls tightening as he began approaching his orgasm. ‘’I’m close.’’ He panted as he clenched around Levi once. 

 

‘’Cum for me, Eren.’’ Levi said as he increased the speed of his thrusts and the jerks of the hand he had around Eren’s cock. 

 

Eren’s back arched as he tipped over the edge, lips parted on a silent scream of Levi’s name, his sperm coating both of their abdomens. 

Feeling the way Eren tightened around him, had Levi following right after, he kept thrusting until they were both spent. 

 

He pulled out of Eren, took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash before laying down next to Eren and bringing him into his arms, laying his lover’s head on his chest, running his fingers through Eren’s hair as they both winded down from their orgasm. 

 

Eren sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Levi and closed his eyes, enjoying his lover’s attention. 

 

Once they had both winded down from their post coital bliss, Levi laid a kiss onto the crown of Eren’s head.

 

‘’I love you.’’ He whispered against Eren’s temple, his voice slurring slightly as exhaustion began taking over.

 

‘’I love you, too.’’ Eren responded as he nuzzled Levi’s chest, happy that he had this amazing man as his lover. 

 

They laid in bed for a while, talking, cuddling and just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

It was only when Eren’s sperm began drying up on their abdomens, causing discomfort, that they got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

It ended up with Eren pushed against the wall, moaning with Levi’s fingers thrusting inside him and his lips wrapped around Eren’s cock until he came, followed by Eren getting down on his knees and teasing Levi’s cock with slow licks and shallow sucks until he had Levi begging before he took him all the way in, sucking him off until he came, swallowing his release. 

 

Once they were both completely sated and exhausted, they cleaned up thoroughly before they left the bathroom. 

They changed the bedsheets and placed the dirty ones in the hamper before they headed back to bed, where they fell asleep cuddling. 


	5. Something Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fic request thing: Canonverse where Levi catches Eren drinking or something like that after the ceremony and have an awkward confrontation about the incident in Shiganshina.  
> As for the ceremony thing I was referring to chapter 89 or 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dallyingdivergent on Tumblr

Eren placed his head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh. 

 

He was currently seated in one of the newly vacated rooms at the Survey Corps headquarters, surrounded by a dozen different brands of alcohol bottles. 

 

He’d snuck out of his and Armin’s shared room sometimes around midnight, wanting some peace and quiet to think and indulge in a couple of drinks without risking disturbing his friend’s sleep.

 

_ ‘What should I do?’ _ Eren thought, taking another gulp from one of the many bottles of alcohol he had managed to get his hands on.  _ ’I’ve figured out how to activate the coordinate but I can’t tell them how.’   _ He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, catching the few droplets of alcohol that had slipped down his chin.  _ ‘Who knows what they would do to Historia if I did.’ _

 

 

The sound of the door to the room he was in opening startled him into almost dropping the bottle in his hand, he turned his head towards the door to see who it was that interrupted his drinking only to gulp in apprehension at the sight of captain Levi standing in the doorway. 

 

‘’Shouldn’t you be asleep right now?’’ Levi inquired, gaze never leaving Eren’s slightly rigid form.

 

‘’Sorry, sir.’’ Eren said, relaxing after realizing that he wasn’t in trouble. ‘’I couldn’t sleep and had a lot of things to think about, I thought it would be better to do so in an empty room, didn’t want to risk disturbing anyone. God knows after everything that has happened, they all deserve to get some proper rest.’’ 

 

‘’Where did you get all that?’’ Levi asked, nodding his head towards the countless bottles of alcohol next to Eren as he fully entered the room and closed the door. 

 

‘’Pixis gave them to me.’’ Eren replied as he set down the now empty bottle before grabbing another one, opening it and taking a gulp. ‘’He said if I was old enough to fight a war then I’m old enough to drink.’’ 

 

‘’I see.’’ Levi responded as he inspected the floor for a moment, deeming it clean enough, he seated himself opposite of Eren. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, Levi observing Eren as the young man drank.

 

Eren’s brows were furrowed, his lips turned down in a frown and Levi wondered what brought such an expression onto Eren’s face. 

 

Considering everything that has happened recently, Levi understood that there really was simply nothing to smile and be happy about, but somehow, it felt like Eren’s current expression, silence and his behaviour lately were not simply due the the current death toll and the contents of the journals his father left behind. 

 

It was something else. Levi didn’t know what it was exactly that is worrying the young man, but he knew that much at least. 

 

Levi sighed. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked once he realized that Eren won’t bring whatever the issue up himself. 

 

Eren startled out of his thoughts. ‘’Nothing, Sir.’’ He responded, not wanting to bring up his concerns nor was he sure how to anyway. 

 

‘’Don’t lie to me.’’ Levi said. ‘’I can tell something is wrong and that it’s bothering you. You have been acting oddly since we came back and even more so after we told Zackley, Pixis and everyone about what we found in the basement.’’ 

 

Eren looked down, silently contemplating his next course of action. Not long after, he directed his gaze back towards Levi, determined. 

 

‘’Will you drink with me, Captain?’’ Eren said as he grabbed a sealed bottle of alcohol and offered it to Levi.

 

Levi stared at the offered bottle for a moment before taking it from the younger man, his fingers brushing Eren’s fingers briefly during the exchange. 

 

‘’Fine, I’ll drink with you.’’ Levi said as he opened the bottle handed to him and took a sip.

 

Although it was small and sad, Eren smiled. ‘’Thank you, Captain.’’ 

 

Eren closed his eyes, taking a few calming breaths, gathering his courage before he began talking. He was already a little tipsy so that helped as well. 

 

‘’I think I’ve figured out how to get the coordinate to work.’’ He said as he brought he up his legs and hugged his knees to his chest.  

 

Levi tensed for a moment before resuming his action of bringing the mouth of the bottle back to his lips for another sip of the still mostly full bottle. ‘’Why didn’t you tell us?’’ He asked, voice still as calm as it has been all night, albeit a little curious, as if Eren hadn’t just told him he had been pretty much withholding information from his superior officers. 

 

‘’I didn’t know how to bring it up.’’ Eren responded, his words slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol he had ingested.

 

‘’And,’’ Eren paused for a moment, biting his lower lip in thought, contemplating whether to actually continue or not before he steeled his resolve. ‘’I was worried it would bring danger to Historia.’’ He finished.

 

‘’I see.’’ Levi said thoughtfully. ‘’Why would Historia be in danger?’’ He asked, tilting his head inquiringly. 

 

And so, Eren explained everything to Levi. About how the titan who killed his mother was his dad’s first wife, about how when he was able to use the coordinate it had been while his fist was connected to the smiling titan’s hand about how he was worried what would happen to Historia if others found out. 

 

By the time he was finished explaining, Eren felt both scared and relieved. Scared of how Levi might react but relieved to finally have someone who is aware of his concerns. 

 

Levi contemplated everything Eren had just told him silently for a while, sipping at his drink as he tried to figure out how to react to everything he had just been told. 

 

‘’Do Mikasa and Armin know about this?’’ He asked once he had his thoughts back under control. 

 

Eren shook his head. ‘’No.’’ He said, frowning at the thought of having to tell her all of this. ‘’I didn’t know how to tell them.’’ 

 

Levi hummed thoughtfully. ‘’That’s understandable.’’ He said. ‘’But, they have to know, we can’t keep this information hidden. It’s way too important.’’

 

‘’Yes, I know.’’ Eren said, letting out a soft sigh. He stared at Levi, unsure what to say until a thought suddenly came to him.

 

‘’Aren’t I going to be punished for this?’’ Eren asked, referring to the fact that he had, even without intending to, withheld important information from his superior officers.

 

‘’When did you figure all this out?’’ Levi asked instead of answering Eren’s question.

 

‘’When we were talking about the contents of the three books found in the basement with Zackley and the rest.’’ Eren responded. 

 

‘’In that case, no, you are not going to get punished.’’ Levi said. ‘’Had it taken longer for you to tell me about this or if you had figured this out before the expedition but said nothing, then I would have punished you.’’ He clarified. ‘’But as it was already after we got back, and Historia wasn’t there, thus this theory couldn’t be confirmed and only a couple of days had passed since due you not knowing how to bring this up rather than you trying to withhold information… No, you aren’t going to be punished for withholding information, as really, you hadn’t done so.’’ 

 

‘’Okay.’’ Eren said, not feeling like questioning Levi’s words at the moment. 

 

No more words were exchanged for a while, the silence too comfortable for them to break. Eren’s mind went back to what had been plaguing his thoughts for the past six months. He pursed his lips as he thought;  _ ‘Should I tell him?’  _ He wondered.  _ ‘I’ve tried forgetting and moving on but it hadn’t worked, and with how busy we were lately, there wasn’t even any time to talk about such thing. But now…’  _ He bit his lower lip, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not as he subtly glanced at his captain.  _ ‘Now I have the opportunity.’   _ He strengthened his resolve, deciding to just go for it. 

 

‘’Captain.’’ Eren began before waiting until Levi’s attention was on him. ‘’I have something to tell you.’’

* * *

 

 

Eren groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling even worse than that time he accidentally produced a titan arm to pick up a spoon. 

 

His head hurt, his eyes seemed to have developed a weird sensitivity to the light to the point where he felt like closing his eyes forever just to keep the pain the light caused away and his stomach was performing an intense acrobatic routine even worse than the first time he had to use a 3DMG. 

 

_ ‘So this is what hangover feels like.’ _ He thought, groaning once more as he felt a particularly nasty throb occur in his head, forcing him to roll over, clutch his head and shove his face into the pillow. 

 

His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the previous night;

* * *

 

 

_ ‘’Captain.’’ Eren began before waiting until Levi’s attention was on him. ‘’I have something to tell you.’’ _

 

_ Levi tilted his head to the side curiously. ‘’What is it, Eren?’’ _

 

_ Eren swallowed nervously, feeling his palms begin to sweat with nerves at what he was about to say. But, he refused to back out, not when he finally had the chance to say it.  _

 

_ ‘’I love you, sir.’’ Eren said. ‘’You always say to make sure to make the choice we will regret the least. No one knows what is going to happen from here on out, and I wanted you to know how I felt.’’   _

 

_ Levi’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew Eren cared for him, there was no questioning that, but he never thought that the shifter could have felt that way about him, never thought his feelings went that deep.  _

 

_ ‘’Eren…’’ Levi sighed. ‘’You’re drunk.’’ He stated firmly, wanting to put an end to this conversation for now.  _

 

_ ‘’No.’’ Eren responded. ‘’Not enough to not be aware of what I’m saying. I’m just slightly tipsy is all.’’  _

 

_ ‘’Still,’’ Levi started. ‘’This is not a conversation to have while under influence of alcohol.’’  _

 

_ ‘’Eren tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. ‘’Maybe so.’’ He relented. ‘’But I didn’t want to risk missing my chance to tell you how I feel.’’  _

 

_ ‘’What did you think would come out of this?’’ Levi asked. ‘’Did you think that you would confess, I would say yes, we would start dating and be all over each other?’’ Levi questioned, his brow rising curiously.  _

 

_ ‘’You are not obliged to be in a relationship with me let alone have feelings for me.’’ Eren stated. ‘’No one knows what is going to happen in the future.’’ He continued on, his voice gaining more confidence with each word he spoke. ‘’ ‘’The is always the possibility that one if not both of us might end up dead if not in the next expedition, then possibly on the one after that.’’ He stated grimly. It was not something he liked thinking about, but he knew that it could always happen. ‘’One of us dying before I tell you how I felt when I’ve had the chance to do so is not a regret I want to have.’’ He admitted. ‘’ That is all.’’ _

 

_ They were both silent for a while, Eren having already said what he had wanted to say, Levi on the other hand was thinking about what Eren had just said. Eren remained quiet, letting Levi think peacefully.  _

 

_ It’s not like Levi didn’t have feelings for Eren. His feeling towards Eren was something he had figured out a long time ago, something he had already accepted but had remained quiet about due to the exact same reasons Eren had decided to be forthcoming about his own feelings for.  _

 

_ Levi had worried that if he had confessed and Eren had happened to return his feelings and they ended up together, then what would happen to Eren if Levi was to die. Levi had not wanted to be the reason behind Eren’s sadness, not even for a second.  _

 

_ Which is why he had remained quiet about his own feelings and had intended to do so for as long as he lived.  _

 

_ He hadn’t accounted for the possibility that Eren might actually have feelings for him and decide to confess.  _

 

_ But…   _

 

_ If Eren understood the risks and still decided to be honest with himself and confess his feelings… Then Levi could do that too.  _

 

_ ‘’I,’’ Levi began, catching Eren’s attention instantly.  _

 

_ He cleared his throat before starting again. ‘’I have feelings for you as well.’’  _

 

_ Eren smiled, almost rendering Levi blind with how bright his smile was.  _

 

_ ‘’What are we going to do from now on?’’ Eren asked, tilting his head curiously.  _

 

_ ‘’What do you mean?’’ Levi asked, unsure about what he meant.  _

 

_ ‘’I mean,’’ Eren began. ‘’Are we going to start dating or…?’’  _

 

_ Levi bit his lower lip thoughtfully before making up his mind. ‘’I want to, so if you are willing to as well…’’  _

 

_ Eren smiled brightly once again. ‘’I do, I want to.’’ He replied, feeling happiness swell in his chest.  _

 

_ Lovers.  _

 

_ He got his feelings across and Levi reciprocated them. _

 

_ He was now Levi’s lover. _

 

Eren grinned to himself as he recalled what Levi’s response to his confession was.

 

He sighed as he got out of bed, preparing for what would probably be a long day.

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since they had started dating.

 

The day after they started dating, they had gathered up everyone and told them about what Eren had discovered, with that new piece of information, things got quite hectic as they had to start experimenting to figure out whether Eren’s discovery was correct or not. 

 

Historia joining their ranks again, a few small expeditions outside the walls were held. A few soldiers would gather a small horde of titans and bring them to Eren and Historia while the other soldiers stood on standby in case something went wrong. 

 

The experiments were a success, and so it was decided that Historia would permanently join them on expeditions again. 

 

With everything going on, Eren and Levi didn’t have many opportunities to spend time together other than a few fleeting moments between chores and experiments as well as late at night after everyone had gone to sleep. 

 

Now that things have quieted down again and they were back at the headquarters, they finally had the time to talk about their relationships at length, they realized that they were both ready and willing to bring physical intimacy into their relationship. 

 

 

He was too excited for nighttime to arrive. 

* * *

 

Eren finished all of his chores, letting out a breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead before heading to the cafeteria for dinner, barely able to keep himself composed with the excitement he was feeling for what he knew was going to happen that night.

 

He chatted with his friends as they ate,it was his turn to watch the dishes that day so he gathered the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean them once they were done, the others making their way to their bedrooms for the night. 

 

Once done with the dishes, went back to his room and got clean clothes before going to the communal showers for a through shower. Once he was done and had dried himself properly he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper then he put his clean clothes on and brushed his teeth. Satisfied with his handiwork, he made his way towards Levi’s sleeping quarters. 

 

He knocked and waited until permission to enter was given before he opened the door and went in, closing the door behind him.

 

Levi was still working so Eren waited until he had paused in his writing to speak.

 

‘’Captain, I’ve come to inform you that I’m still interested in what we discussed last night.’’ Eren said.

 

Levi looked up at Eren’s words before lowering his gaze back towards his paperwork. ‘’Go and wait for me on the bed. I still have some paperwork to take care of.’’ Levi stated, directing his gaze towards Eren again briefly. ‘’Then we will talk about this.’’ He said, resuming filling out the papers. 

 

‘’Yes, Sir.’’ Eren responded as he walked towards the bed and seated himself on it.

 

‘’You can call me Levi while we are alone.’’ Levi repeated what he had told Eren the day they got together. ‘’There is no need for ranks in here.’’ He clarified at Eren’s look of confusion. ‘’So call me Levi.’’

 

Eren blushed, he never thought there would come a day where he would refer to his captain by his name only and feeling slightly shy to do so as he had grown used to refer to Levi as Captain. ‘’Okay.’’ He replied. ‘’Levi.’’ He spoke out Levi’s name shyly, tasting it  on his lips, loving the way it rolled on his tongue as he said it. 

 

Levi smiled at his lover, causing his lover’s eyes to widen with awe as he wasn’t someone who smiled often. 

 

It was silent in the room aside from the sound of scribbling and the flipping of papers as Eren leaned back on Levi’s bed and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

He startled when he felt fingers running through his hair, realizing that he had dozed off, he opened his eyes to the sight of Levi sitting next to him on the bed with a smile on his face.

 

Levi leaned down, pressing his lips against Eren’s in a gentle kiss, a soft press of lips that ended too fast, causing Eren to whine for more.

 

Levi chuckled in amusement ah how adorable his lover was being as his fingers continued to play with Eren’s hair. 

 

Eren pouted before he grabbed Levi by the shirt, pulling him down into another kiss, moaning in delight as the kiss deepened. He brought his fingers to the hem of Levi’s shirt, pulling it off slowly before his palms mapped Levi’s abdomen adoringly once the shirt was off and folded neatly on the nightstand.

 

Eren sat up and removed his own shirt, before laying back down, letting out a happy sigh as Levi’s lips moved to the his neck, leaving small love bites across the column of his neck. 

 

He wrought his fingers into Levi’s hair, mashing their lips together as he rolled his hips into Levi’s, causing their clothed hardening cocks to rub against each other, the friction pulling grunts of pleasure from them.

 

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders, pushing him back until Levi was laying on his back, he sat up on his knees between Levi’s parted legs and palmed his erection before grabbing the waistband of Levi’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, wrapping his fingers around Levi’s erection, giving it a few pumps before bringing his face close to Levi’s cock before stopping and meeting Levi’s gaze with his own.

 

Levi’s eyes were glassy, his pupils dilated with arousal and his breathing heavy.

 

‘’May I?’’ He asked as he continued to pump Levi’s erection, his breath fanning against Levi’s throbbing cock, causing the older man to hiss in pleasure. 

 

Levi’s grasped Eren’s hair loosely with shaky fingers, bringing Eren’s face closer to his dick as he nodded his consent. 

 

Eren smiled at his lover before closing his eyes and giving Levi’s cock a couple of lick before wrapping his lips around the head of Levi’s dick and giving it a hard suck, his tongue running along the underside of it as his hand moved to the hilt of Levi’s cock, resuming it’s up and down motion as Eren bobbed his head, taking Levi’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

 

Levi shook with the sheer pleasure having his cock inside Eren’s mouth brought him. He thanked Eren with low murmured words of affection and pants of Eren’s name, letting him know just how good he was making Levi feel. 

 

‘’Eren, stop.’’ Levi panted, pulling lightly at Eren’s hair as he felt himself get close to release. Eren obeyed, freeing Levi’s cock from the confines of his mouth with a wet pop, panting as he licked his lips once before wiping his mouth from the residual spit and precum. 

 

‘’In the nightstand,’’ Levi panted, running his palm across his face as he tried to get himself to calm down a little. ‘’There is a vial of lube we can use in there.’’

 

Eren moved towards the nightstand, retrieving the requested item as Levi took that time to pull down Eren’s pants and underwear. When Eren faced Levi again, he was just as nude as Levi is. 

 

Eren paused thoughtfully for a moment. ‘’Would you like to top or bottom for our first time?’’ He asked as he set the vial down on the bed. 

 

‘’What about you?’’ Levi asked, tilting his head questioningly. 

 

Eren didn’t even have to think about it before responding. ‘’I don’t have any preferences.’’ He replied with a shrug, he didn’t give a fuck about something as trivial as who topped and who bottomed. 

 

‘’I don’t either.’’ Levi replied. ‘’Though, I think I want you to top for our first time, we can switch it up later.’’ He continued. ‘’Right now, I just want to feel your cock inside me.’’ 

 

Eren blushed as his cock twitched in appreciation of Levi’s filthy language. ‘’Okay, we can do that.’’ Eren replied as he grabbed the lube vial and waited for Levi to position himself comfortably on the bed. 

 

Once Levi was situated comfortably, Eren uncorked the vial and coated his fingers generously with the lube, rubbing his fingers together to thoroughly spread the oil onto them. 

 

‘’Ready?’’ He asked, meeting Levi’s gaze with his own. 

 

‘’Yes.’’ Levi responded as he parted his legs to allow Eren access to his entrance. 

 

Eren brought his index finger to Levi’s entrance and circled it until he felt it loosen slightly before he slowly pushed his finger in past the ring of muscles to the knuckle and waited for Levi to adjust, only moving it once he received the okay to do so. 

 

Once Levi’s entrance was loosened enough, Eren added another finger, pumping them in and out and scissoring them, making sure to spread Levi open carefully before inserting the third finger, scissoring them as he wrapped the unoccupied fingers of his other hand around Levi’s cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his fingers inside Levi.

 

Levi moaned loudly as Eren’s fingers brushed past his prostate, causing his body to shake with pleasure. 

 

‘’Eren, give me your cock, I’m ready.’’ Levi panted, his fingers clutching the bedsheets tightly. 

 

Eren complied, slowly pulling his fingers out of Levi before taking hold of the lube vial, uncorking it and slicking his shaft.

 

He took hold of Levi’s legs and set them onto his shoulders before taking hold of his own cock and bringing to Levi’s entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against it, pausing as his gaze met Levi’s. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment, their bodies warmed up by the love they felt for each other.

 

Levi nodded, giving Eren a small smile, Eren returned it as he brought his hand to Levi’s face, rubbing his thumb against Levi’s cheek as he pushed in slowly, stopping once he was in all the way to the hilt.

 

‘’Are you alright?’’ Eren asked as he leaned down, placing his head next to Levi as they both panted for air.

 

‘’Yes.’’ Levi responded as he ran his palms down Eren’s back lovingly. ‘’Move.’’ He said once they calmed down and his body had adjusted to the the intrusion.

 

Eren lifted his head, kissing Levi briefly before straightening his body out, he pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock remained encased by Levi’s heat before pushing his dick back in, grunting at the feeling of Levi’s walls wrapping around his dick.

 

He wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his hips.

 

As it had been a while for Levi and with it being Eren’s first time, it didn’t take long for either of them to tip over the edge, come with each other’s names on their lips as Levi cum splattered on to both of their abdomens and Eren filled Levi up with his cum.

 

Eren pulled out and laid down next to Levi, deciding they would clean up later, Eren wrapped his arms around his shorter lover as they dozed off cuddled up to each other. 

* * *

 

Eren took a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring the way the breeze ruffled his hair. He was currently outside, enjoying the night breeze. It was full moon and the stars were visible, making the sight spectacular. 

 

A month has passed since he and Levi became lovers, making him happier than he has been in a very long time. 

 

With all the things that had been and were still going on, there weren’t really many things that brought him joy, even seeing the ocean which he had been dreaming of since childhood had not brought him happiness, the implications of what was on the other side of that huge body of water sapping any happiness the confirmation of the ocean’s existence could’ve brought. 

 

But now he had Levi by his side, and while it didn’t make everything okay nor did it erase all the death he had witnessed, nor all the betrayals he had experiences, it did make things better. 

 

The person he loves accepted his feeling and reciprocated them, now he had one more thing worth fighting for. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps, Eren turned his gaze to the side as the steps stopped next to him, smiling as he realized the person who stood next to him is the person who had just been occupying his thoughts. 

 

‘’The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?’’ Eren asked, smile still occupying his face. 

 

Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eyes before returning his gaze towards the sky. ‘’Yes, it is.’’ Levi replied as he slid his fingers between Eren’s own, intertwining their fingers together. 

 

‘’I love you.’’ Levi whispered as he brought himself closer to Eren and rested his head onto Eren’s shoulder.

 

Eren’s smile widened into a happy grin, feeling lighter. ‘’I love you too.’’ Eren responded as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders, hugging him close before laying a small kiss onto the crown of Levi’s head. 

 

Things were rough right now, but he refused to give up now. Not when he had so many wonderful people supporting him. 

 

He knew that with Levi and his friends by his side, he could win. He  **_would_ ** win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting requests! http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158441498490/oneshot-fic-request-open  
> Either send an ask or message me on tumblr if interested.


	6. Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme park worker/businessman with a child they have for just a weekend (divorced) AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually requested by haganenoheichou a while back when I was taking prompt with the hopes of writing a 30 days of Ereri fic, though that had fallen through as I didn’t receive enough prompt. I had started writing this back then, but set it aside later due to the lack of sufficient amount of prompts, but decided to finish it today.   
> I'm still taking prompts! http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158441498490/oneshot-fic-request-open

Levi sighed as he parked, before getting out of the car. Erwin had given him a day off on that day so he had decided to go pick up his daughter Mikasa from his ex-wife’s house and take her to a theme park. It is not everyday that he get’s a day off and so he wanted to spend the day with his daughter, hearing that, his ex-wife had happily agreed when he had asked for her permission to take Mikasa for that day. 

 

Even after their divorce and Petra’s remarriage to Auruo, Levi and her and Auruo had remained as really close friends, he even attended the wedding as Auruo’s best man. Mikasa lived with Petra due to the fact that Levi was busy most of the time and thus couldn’t always be home to care for a child, though, Mikasa does stay with him on the weekends since he doesn’t have work on those days. 

 

Since he had heard he would be getting the day off, he has been looking forward to this. He really loves spending time with his daughter. 

 

He walked up to the front door of Auruo’s and Petra’s house and ringed the doorbell once, crossing his arms against his chest as he waited for the door to be opened. He didn’t have to wait long before the door was opened.

 

He was met by the sight of a smiling Auruo who immediately dived in for a hug which Levi accepted by hugging back. 

 

‘’It’s good to see you Levi.’’ Auruo said as they parted. 

 

‘’You make it sound as if you don’t see me everyday at the company.’’ Levi replied with an eye roll.

 

Auruo replies with a roll of his own eyes. ‘’It’s not the same, you rarely come over to our house and spend more than just the couple of minutes it takes to get Mikasa ready.’’ 

 

‘’Sorry,’’ Levi replied. ‘’Maybe we could plan something for the weekend if you guys are up for it.’’ 

 

‘’Sure, we can go to the new restaurant that opened recently.’’ 

 

They both turned around at the sound of Petra’s voice. 

 

‘’Hello Levi.’’ Petra greeted as she engulfed him in a hug which he returned. 

 

‘’Hello Petra.’’ Levi greeted as they pulled back from the hug only for him to have an armful of Mikasa a moment later. He hugged his daughter close, dropping a kiss onto her forehead before they parted and he took hold of her hand. 

 

After saying bye to Petra and Auruo, Levi led Mikasa to his car and helped her onto the passenger seat, making sure to put on her seatbelt properly before closing the door and letting himself into the driver’s side. 

 

* * *

 

 

The theme park was an hour drive away, and with how early they had left, they made it there by 8am. 

 

Levi took hold of Mikasa’s hand once again as they made their way to the gate where he paid the the fee for 20 tickets, receiving the tickets as he handed to worker the money. 

 

Once they got in, he could see his daughter’s eyes shine in awe, the theme park being quite big, is filled with all kinds of rides. 

 

He crouched down until he was at eye level with his six years old daughter. ‘’What do you want to try first?’’ He asked and waited for her to decide. Moments later, one of the child’s small fingers pointed at the merry go round while she looked at her dad with her best puppy dog eyes. ‘’That.’’ She said.

 

Levi chuckled, standing back up after ruffling his daughter’s soft raven locks. ‘’Sure.’’ He replied, leading her towards the attraction before he stopped in front of the young man manning the ride and giving him one of the small tickets he received at the gate before lifting Mikasa and seating her on one of the horses and watching the ride start it’s rounds. 

 

‘’Is she your daughter?’’ The young man manning the ride asked Levi with a smile on his face.

 

Levi turned his attention towards the man only for his breath to get caught in his throat the moment he lays his eyes on him properly. The man had short brunet hair and tan skin, but what caught Levi’s attention the most is the man’s eyes. They were an enchanting mix of blue and green that made Levi wish he could look at them all day long. Levi snapped out of his musings. ‘’Yes.’’ He replied, hating how breathy his reply sounded. He cleared his throat before parting his lips once more. ‘’Yes, she is.’’ 

 

‘’She’s adorable’’ Eren says, grin widening at how happy the little child looks. 

 

‘’Isn’t she.’’ Levi replies, giving the brunet a small smile. 

 

‘’Had her while quite young didn’t you?’’ Eren asks, fiddling with the board that controls the ride, making the merry go round go a little faster, chuckling at the children’s happy squeals. 

 

‘’No, What makes you think that?’’ Levi asks, a confused look taking over his face. 

 

‘’You didn’t?’’ Eren asks, slightly surprised by what he had just heard.

 

‘’No, I was already in my late twenties when my wife got pregnant.’’  Levi answered. 

 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock. ‘’You mean to say that you’re older than mid twenties?’’ 

 

Levi just blinks at him. ‘’I will be 36 next year.’’ 

 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘’36?’’ He asked, shocked. ‘’Oh wow, you don’t look a day older than 25.’’ 

 

Levi’s brows lifted in slight amusement. ‘’Thank you.’’ He replied, giving the younger man a small smile. 

 

Eren grinned in response. ‘’You’re welcome.’’ 

  
  


* * *

 

By the time they had gone through all the rides Mikasa could get on at least once, it was already lunch time and both Levi and Mikasa were starving. 

 

Levi looked through the brochure he had received when they had first arrived to the theme park in search for a restaurant or a cafe that they could go to for something to eat, taking Mikasa’s hand in his and leading her there once he found one. 

 

Once they arrived to the restaurant, Levi ordered bolognese pasta while Mikasa ordered kebab on rise. 

 

Once they were done with their food, they decided to stay there for a while longer before going back to playing, so Levi ordered himself a cup of black tea, a croissant and a creme brulee while Mikasa ordered a chocolate cake and a glass of strawberry juice. 

 

It wasn’t long after their desserts had arrived to their table when Eren’s break time arrived and he entered the restaurant Levi and Mikasa were currently at and was invited to their table by Mikasa. He ordered himself a piece of strawberry short cake and a cup of coffee before he joined Levi and Mikasa at their table.   

 

Once Eren’s orders arrived to the table, they began eating their respective desserts and enjoying a light conversation.  

Once they were done, Eren returned to his work and Levi and Mikasa returned to the rides and all the other attractions the theme park had to offer. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


At some point Eren had joined them after his shift was over and by the time they had their fill of the attractions, night time had fallen. Their day has officially come to an end, leaving them completely exhausted. 

 

‘’We should go home now.’’ Levi said as he took Mikasa’s hand in his. She nodded with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes, too tired to give a verbal response. Levi smiled at his daughter, she is too cute. 

 

Levi turned his attention towards Eren who he found smiling fondly at them. ‘’Thank you for going around with us, Eren. It was the most fun we have had in awhile.’’ 

 

‘’You’re welcome, Levi.’’ Eren responded. ‘’It was fun for me as well, thank you for allowing me to join you on your outing.’’ 

 

They left the theme park, Eren accompanying them to the parking lot as his car was parked there as well. 

 

Once Levi made sure Mikasa was safely situated in the backseat of his car, he turned towards Eren. 

 

The younger man intrigued him and he knew he didn’t want this to be the last time they saw each other.  He and Eren spoke to each other for a bit, before taking out their phones and exchanging phone numbers with the promise of meeting again.

 

They said their goodbyes and he watched as Eren walked away towards his own car before Levi entered his car and drove away. 

 

Levi couldn’t help the smile on his face as he drove. He looked forwards to spending the rest of the weekend with his daughter and texting Eren before going to sleep. 

 


	7. Love and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon rider AU. Levi is the most powerful dragon rider. Eren found a dragon egg and hatched it in secret…until the dragon became the size of a house. Now Levi must train 23 y/o Eren even though dragon riders are suppose to be chosen at birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @dauntlesranger on tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this done and I apologize if it’s not what you hoped for. 
> 
> I'm still accepting requests! http://riren-love.tumblr.com/post/158441498490/oneshot-fic-request-open

Levi glared at Eren, mentally contemplating if it would even be worth it to punch the stupid sheepish grin off his boyfriend’s face. 

 

The longer the silence lasted, the more uncomfortable and fidgety Eren got. He really hoped Levi would say something already, the silence was slowly killing him.

 

Levi sighed as he massaged his temples before dragging his palm down his face irritably.

 

‘’Of all the things you could’ve taken in…’’ He started, directing his sight towards the large creature standing behind his lover with a pointed glare, the creature glaring right back, causing Levi’s eyes to narrow as he let out an indignant huff. ‘’It had to be a dragon.’’ 

 

‘’Sorry, I couldn’t help it.’’ Eren said, lowering his head and twisting his shirt with his fingers nervously. 

 

Levi sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms against his chest. ‘’Why did you take it in, Eren?’’ He asked. ‘’You know that it’s forbidden by law for anyone who hasn’t been chosen as a dragon rider to rise a dragon.’’

 

‘’I know.’’ Eren muttered as he lowered his gaze, scuffing the heel of his boots against the ground.

 

‘’Then why?’’ Levi asked impatiently. He really couldn’t understand what the hell his lover was thinking, taking a dragon in despite knowing what the consequences of doing so would be.

 

Levi lifted his gaze hurriedly and directed a pleading look towards his boyfriend. ‘’The egg was all alone Levi! If I had left it there all on it’s own, I would’ve risked it being attacked by some predator!’’ He explained, a panicked expression taking over his features. ‘’I couldn’t just leave it there…’’ He finished, directing the best puppy dog eyes and pout he could muster towards his lover, the dragon following Eren’s lead and sending its own version of puppy dog eyes towards Levi accompanied by a few pitiful whimpers. 

 

Levi stared at his boyfriend as he began fidgeting again and the pout turned back into a sheepish expression. He stared for a while longer before letting out a deep sigh and approaching his lover, taking the nervous younger man into his arms, holding him tight. 

 

His irritation already gone, when he talked, his voice was soft. ‘’Do you really want to keep her?’’ He asked, running his fingers through Eren’s soft locks. 

 

‘’Yes.’’ Eren replied as he hugged Levi back, closing his eyes and enjoying his lover’s displays of affections. ‘’Looking after her since she was just an egg and raising her until she got this big… I’ve already long since gotten attached.’’ 

 

‘’I see.’’ Levi said as he arms tightened around his lover briefly before letting go. ‘’What’s her name?’’ Levi asked curiously as he stared at the huge creature. 

 

Eren walked towards the dragon and waited until she lowered his head and laid on the ground. ‘’Her name is Mikasa.’’ Eren responded, affection lacing his tone as he petted the dragon’s nose proudly, causing Mikasa to purr happily. 

 

Levi pursed his lips, gaze turning away from his lover and the dragon to the ground in thought. 

 

Eren waited with bated breath for his boyfriend to come to a decision, and after a minute or two of contemplative silence, Levi finally spoke. ‘’Fine. We will keep her then.’’ He started, lifting his hand up and signaling for Eren not to talk once he saw the huge grin on his boyfriend’s face and how he looked as if he was about to say something. ‘’But,’’ Levi interrupted, once he saw that Eren had calmed down a little, he continued. ‘’For you to be able to keep her, we will have to register her under your name and I will have to train you on how to become a dragon rider.’’ 

 

Eren gasped in pleasant surprise. Dragon riders were chosen at birth, so to hear that Levi was willing to train him into becoming one despite Eren not having been chosen had Eren vibrating from excitement. Unable to contain his happiness any longer, he whooped loudly before throwing himself onto his boyfriend and hugging him tightly, leaving a dozen kisses on his face before finally crashing his lips against Levi in a long and slow kiss, wanting to let his lover know how happy and grateful he is. 

 

Levi’s lips stretched into a fond smile against Eren’s lips, feeling pride well within himself for making Eren, the most precious person to him happy. 

 

Despite all his achievements and everything he has accomplished since becoming a full fledged dragon rider, Levi had never felt as proud of himself as he did at that moment. 

 

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Eren in return and just breathed his scent in. He  loved the way Eren smelled like roses and despite not being a into flowers, what with him being allergic and all, he was definitely into Eren. He wanted to submerge himself in Eren’s scent until he smelled of him for the rest of his life. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, late at night after he was done with work and all his other obligations, he would lay in their bed with Eren sleeping by his side and wonder into the wee hours of the morning about lucky he must have been to have met Eren, and how lucky he was to have the younger man in his life. 

 

How lucky he was to love Eren and be loved by him in turn and how lucky he was to wake up to Eren’s smiles in the morning. 

 

Everytimes those thoughts would cross his mind during the night, he would hold Eren closer to his side as the younger man slept, he would run his fingers through Eren’s soft brown locks, place a soft and loving kiss onto his forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

 

Once asleep, if he dreamt, his dreams would be full of Eren, Eren pouting, smiling, laughing and just simply happy. 

 

And Levi loved it just as much as he loved every moment he spent with Eren, awake or asleep. 

 

Levi knew he would never have enough of Eren, and he was okay with it. 

  
  



	8. For The Rest Of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon verse, My prompt is an Ereri engagement proposal and everyone's response to that. Just events leading up to that, fluffy feels stuff (maybe smut too?--emotional smut? )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lavenderhedgie on tumblr  
> This has bottom!Levi

-

Eren was speechless as he stared at his kneeling lover in shock. ‘’What?’’ He asked, the words leaving him in a barely heard whisper. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, brain failing him and refusing to compute the sight before him and the sentence that had just left his lover’s lips. 

 

Levi smiled fondly at his flabbergasted boyfriend and soon (hopefully.) to be fiance. ‘’I said,’’ He started then stopped for a moment to clear his throat before meeting his lover’s gaze again. ‘’Would you make me the happiest man within these walls by marrying me?’’ Levi said as he lifted the small box he held in his hands up to let Eren see it’s contents better. 

 

Eren gasped, he could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his lips stretched into the smile that he couldn’t contain. 

 

They had talked about possibly getting married many times before and had decided that yes, they wanted to do so one day, but things had always been way too hectic, way dangerous and way unpredictable for them to do so, and thus they had decided to put the matter off until things calmed down, that things would remain the way they were until the war was over and if by the time it ended, they were still alive, then he and Levi would get married. 

 

It had taken 10 years since he joined the scouting legion for them to exterminate all of the titans, tt was a messy affair, after the Zeke and Reiner had been exterminated, civil war broke out and it took 2 years for the Survey Corps and their supporters to deal with the aftermath.

 

12 years. That’s how long it has been since Eren joined the survey corps and how long it had taken them to reach this moment

 

And Eren couldn’t have been happier. 

 

They are finally free.

 

Humanity finally has the peace it has been longing for, for so long.

 

‘’Yes!’’ He choked out, tears streaming down his face. ‘’Yes, of course I’ll marry you.’’ He said, wiping the tears from his face before throwing himself against Levi in a tight embrace. 

 

They parted as Levi took one of the rings out of the box before taking Eren’s left hand in his and sliding the ring onto Eren’s ring finger, Eren taking the other ring and doing the same for Levi. 

 

Eren sniffled, holding Levi’s hand tightly in his as a laugh left his parted lips. He could tell Levi was just as emotional as him as Levi held Eren’s hand just as tightly, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

 

Eren never thought he would meet someone who would love him so much as to want to spend their life with him, what with his anger related issues and titan shifting abilities. 

 

Levi never thought he would find someone who would love him that much either, what with his thought to be cold personality and sometimes harsh behaviour. 

 

Yet they found each other. 

 

Out of everyone else, it was Eren who made himself home in Levi’s heart.

 

Out of all the possibilities, it was Levi who stole Eren’s breath away with a single glance.

 

And they wouldn’t change that for the world. 

 

Levi laid his palm against Eren’s cheek, stroking it lovingly as he wiped the brunet’s tears. ‘’I love you.’’ He said softly. ‘’I love you so much I don’t even know how to fully put it into words…’’ he continued as he placed his forehead against Eren’s with a soft sigh. ‘’I don’t think I will ever be able to fully convey how much I love you.’’ 

 

‘’I love you too, Levi.’’ Eren hiccuped the words out. He let go of Levi’s hand, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck before closing the distance between them and sliding his lips against Levi’s in a gentle, loving kiss. 

 

Once they parted, they both laughed as they held onto each other. Filled with more happiness and contentment than they had ever experienced before. 

 

* * *

  
  


Eren and Levi received a lot of congratulations from their friends who noticed the rings and thus found out about their engagement the next day. 

 

Sasha squealed out her delight as she threw herself at Eren and Levi, hugging them tight as she happily babbled her congratulations and how happy she was for them.

 

Connie chuckled at his girlfriend’s antics before joining in on the hug as he yelled out his congratulations, wishing them happiness as he cheered them on.

 

Jean’s congratulations was followed with a roll of his eyes and a ‘finally’ muttered under his breath before he proceeded to tease Eren until the young man almost went chasing him and had to be stopped from doing so by Levi.

 

Armin’s and Historia’s congratulations came out in choked words in between sniffles and watery eyes as they hugged Eren and Levi tenderly. 

 

Everybody within five miles radius heard Hanji’s screech of pure happiness once the news of Levi's and Eren’s engagement had reached Hanji’s ears.

 

Erwin had laughed before congratulating them both with a pat on their backs before giving them the day off and the happiest grin they had ever seen on their commander’s face.

 

‘’I’m really happy for you, Eren, Captain Levi.’’ Mikasa said as she smiled fondly at her little brother and his fiancee. 

 

She hated Levi at first, especially after he and Eren started dating, but after seeing how good he was to her brother and how much he obviously cared, her hatred for him dissipated and she grew to care for him and think of him as part of her family with time. 

 

Now, finding out that two of the people she cared most about in her life could finally grant their wish of getting married…

 

Mikasa was sure that nothing would beat the happiness she feels today other than their wedding day. 

 

‘’Thank you, Mikasa.’’ Levi responded as he sent a small smile of his own towards the raven haired girl. ‘’But you don’t need to call me captain anymore, we are almost in laws.’’ 

 

He knew that Mikasa didn’t like him at first. She had made it quite obvious back then. But he also knew that, that was ancient history and how much she is fond of him now. 

 

Mikasa’s smile widened as a small laugh left her lips. ‘’You’re right, Levi.’’ She responded as she wrapped her arms around both of them, kissing them both on the forehead before going back to her duties for the day. 

 

Levi and Eren smiled at each other as they watched Mikasa go back to work, their eyes glinted with happiness as their gazes met. 

 

Levi extended his hand out to Eren, smiling brightly as Eren accepted the invitation and took Levi’s hand in his. Levi squeezed Eren’s hand lightly before pushing his fingers between Eren’s own as they left the building and headed out for a walk, wishing to spend their day off outside in each other’s company. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

First they went to the market and bought some food and snacks, among other things. They spent half of the day at the market, looking around the stalls and some of the shows held at the market place. 

 

The other half of the day was spent in the forest, having a picnic with some of the foods that they had bought, enjoying each other's company as they ate and conversed, before they laid down on the grass, side by side, their fingers laced together as they stared at the sky. 

 

Night had already fallen when they returned back to the headquarters. They made sure they were quiet as they headed back to their shared room as they didn’t want to wake everyone up. 

 

Once they were in their room, the locked the door and headed to the bathroom, prepared to shower and wash away the sweat and grime on their skin brought on by a day spent outside, as enjoyable as the outing was, neither of them were fond of being dirty. 

 

They took their time in the shower, letting their muscles relax and thoroughly washing away any sweat and dirt that had clung to their skin. 

 

Once they left the bathroom, Eren grabbed one of the books lining the bookshelf before he and Levi went and laid down on their bed. 

 

Levi had never read any fiction related books before nor did he have someone that told him any fairy tales as a child. 

 

When he and Eren got together, that was one of the things that changed. Eren loved to read before bed, he would always grab some book about fairy tales and read a few pages of it out loud before falling asleep. 

 

Since they started sharing a room and a bed, Levi would always lay down next to Eren with his head on the brunet’s shoulder as Eren did his daily reading. During those instances, Levi felt as if Eren was reading it to him, and as no one had ever done that for Levi before, It was something that Levi loved and received a lot of enjoyment from. 

 

The way Eren’s voice softened as he read, the way he recited some of the more action based scenes, and the way his tongue rolled over some words as he read… Listening to Eren read usually had two different effect on Levi.

 

More often than not, it lulls him to sleep, which taking how exhausted they had been when they got back, should’ve been what occurred. 

 

But, sometimes, hearing Eren read, has another effect entirely.

 

And considering his dick is harder than granite at the moment, sleep was the farthest thing from Levi’s mind. 

 

‘’Eren…’’ Levi called as he spread his palm against Eren’s chest, massaging it slowly. 

 

Eren paused his reading at the tone of Levi’s voice, feeling his own dick hardening in response, Eren could always tell when his lover was horny just by hearing his voice. 

 

Eren closed the book in his hands, putting it away onto the bedside table before turning his attention towards his lover. 

 

He pulled Levi in for a slow, sweet kiss, pushing his hand beneath the covers and gently palming Levi’s clothed erection, causing the older man to moan into the kiss. 

 

Levi dipped his hand into Eren’s pants, taking hold of his half-mast cock and pumping it into full hardness before lowering the covers, taking hold of the waistband of Eren’s pants and underwear and pulling them down to his knees. 

 

He pulled away from the kiss, lifting himself from his laying position to remove his own pants and undergarments before lowering himself till his face met Eren’s erect cock. Levi blew a breath of air lightly onto the tip, causing it to twitch before he took Eren’s cock in his hand, pumping it as he gave a lick to the underside of the head. 

 

Levi made sure he spared a few licks to the shaft before he rolled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit, stopping once Eren tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

‘’Turn your ass towards me.’’ Eren said, as he opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out a vial of oil before laying down properly for what they were about to do next. 

 

Levi nodded before doing as Eren had asked. The first thing Eren did once Levi was in position was to take Levi’s cock into his mouth and give it a hard suck, causing Levi to moan loudly as Levi took hold of Eren’s cock and returned the favor, bobbing his head as he took as much as he could of Eren’s length into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the parts his mouth couldn’t reach and pumping in tandem. 

 

Eren uncorked the vial and dripped some of the oil onto his fingers, spreading it out thoroughly onto the digits. He brought one of his oil coated fingers to Levi’s entrance, running his finger around the ring of muscles until it softened, allowing his finger to slowly be engulfed by the tight heat that is Levi. It didn’t take long before he was able to enter the second digit, pumping and scissoring them, making sure to spread Levi open as thoroughly as possible, inserting the third and final finger when he was sure Levi was ready for it. 

 

Once fully prepared, Eren pulled his fingers out of Levi’s entrance, pulling his mouth away from Levi’s dick, as Levi pulled away from Eren’s cock with an audible pop. 

 

Levi lifted himself off Eren, turned around until he was facing the brunet and threw his leg over Eren’s waist till he was seated on Eren’s hips with one leg on each side of Eren’s hips before taking the vial that had been left on the bed, dripping a generous amount of oil onto Eren cock before thoroughly spreading it onto the length. When Eren’s cock was fully coated with oil, Levi put the stopper back in place, closing the vial then threw it back onto the bed as he took hold of Eren’s cock that was already dripping with precum and lowered himself onto it  until he was fully seated with Eren cock deep inside him, causing them both to moan out each other’s names in pleasure. 

 

Eren held onto Levi’s hips as Levi began to move, Eren bucking his hips up to meet Levi’s ass on it’s descend down. 

 

Eren’s mouth latched onto Levi’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving behind bruises everywhere it went before Eren caught Levi’s left nipple with his teeth, giving it a few gentle bites before sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. 

 

He took one of his hands off Levi’s hips and brought it to Levi’s cock which had been leaking pre-cum profusely and took a hold of it, jerking it fast as their move grew more frantic. 

 

They were almost there, he could feel it. 

 

‘’Eren, I’m close.’’ Levi panted as he laid his hands on each side of Eren’s head for support. 

 

‘’I know, me too.’’ Eren grunted as he sped up their pace. 

 

Levi leaned down, brushing his lips against Eren before taking Eren’s bottom lip between his own, nibbling on it lightly before deepening the kiss.

 

Levi came with a loud moan of Eren’s name against his lips, his hips stuttering in their movement as he reached his release, cum splattering against his abdomen, as he tightened around Eren’s cock. 

 

Eren groaned as Levi tightened around him, managing a few more thrusts before his hips ground to a halt as he came before giving a few shallow thrusts to help ride out their orgasms. 

 

Eren knew it wasn’t over yet, neither of them were ever sated after just one round. 

 

More. They always wanted more. 

 

They stayed connected until their breathing calmed down before Eren pulled out of Levi, flipping their position around and laying Levi down on his back. 

 

He took hold of Levi’s legs, lifting them above his shoulders as he wrapped one hand around Levi’s still erect cock and lowered his head to lap at his entrance causing Levi’s back to arch and to twist the sheets between his fingers in pleasure as small moans and pants of Eren’s name left his parted lips. 

 

Eren removed his tongue from Levi’s entrance and pushed his fingers in there as he wrapped his lips around Levi’s cock, paying special attention to the tip and underside as he bobbed his head, moaning. 

 

He loved the way Levi felt on his tongue, he knew he would never grow sick of it. 

 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair before pulling on it slightly. Eren, hurry’’ He panted only to be cut off by a moan wrenching itself past his gritted teeth, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. ‘’Your cock, in me, I want it.’’ 

 

Eren pulled off Levi’s cock, smiling fondly at his lover. ‘’Okay.’’ He responded before removing his fingers from inside Levi and lowering him back onto the bed. 

 

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist as Eren situated his cock at Levi’s entrance, slowly breaching the ring of muscle with the tip of his cock before thrusting his hips with one smooth move until he was fully inside. 

 

Eren started up a fast pace, causing Levi to wrap his fingers around his cock and jerk it in time with the movement, knowing neither of them would last long this time. 

 

And he was right. 

 

Levi came with a yell as Eren buried his face against Levi’s neck, as he came aswell, both reaching their release for the second time that night. 

 

They both held onto each other as they calmed down before Eren pulled out of Levi and laid down next to him, lifting the blanket and laying it on their bodies as he brought the older man into his arms and held him tight, placing his lips against Levi’s in a slow kiss before gently placing a gentle kiss onto Levi’s forehead as Levi snuggled closer to Eren, wrapping his arms around Eren in turn. 

 

It didn’t take long before they fell asleep, knowing that they had nothing to worry about anymore as they now had the rest of their lives to spend together.


	9. You Make Me Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren. 
> 
> Probably not. He admits if only to himself.  
> It’s not that he wasn’t satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren. 
> 
> But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn’t improved after meeting the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything  
> Prompt by you-make-me-wander on tumblr
> 
> Sorry for the long wait.

Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren. 

 

Probably not. He admits if only to himself.

 

He turned towards his sleeping lover, a small smile on his face at the soft snores and occasional incoherent mumbles that left the brunet’s lips.

 

It’s not that he wasn’t satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren. 

 

But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn’t improved after meeting the younger man. 

 

His house, which used to be so cold and only a place for him to sleep in was now warm and actually felt like a home. 

 

His days, which used to be spent at work and then later on at his house, working more, now had hobbies and movie night and hours spent cuddling in bed among other things. 

 

So, was Levi unhappy before he met Eren? No, definitely not. 

 

Did he hate having Eren as part of his life? The answer to that would be no as well. 

 

In Fact, he loved it. Every moment spent with Eren, to Levi, is worth it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi met Eren 9 years ago at the coffee shop Levi ran with his best friends Hanji, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan and Mike. 

 

Eren had come in on one afternoon in december to escape the harsh cold of winter. 

 

By that time, Levi had already gone through a few bad relationships and decided not to bother with love anymore.

 

But then Eren had walked into the shop, and Levi immediately knew he was screwed. 

 

Within the few seconds it took Eren to get from the front door to the counter, Levi went through the five stages of grief in his mind, a long list of colorful curses mixed in with a few; ‘Oh god, he is hot.’ flashed through his mind. 

  
  
  


Accepting his fate with a sigh, He greeted Eren the same way he greets every other customer as he took Eren’s order and began preparing the beverage, setting it in front of the younger man once it was prepared. 

 

They became friends quite fast what with shared interests and a bit of similar pasts. They would meet everyday, sometimes they would go out to eat, other times they would go to the movies or hiking. But mostly, they met at the coffee shop where Levi worked and hung out together with the rest of Levi’s friends.

 

It wasn’t long after that Levi became acquainted with Eren’s family and friends who were more than happy to include him into their circle.

 

Levi had always been referred to as unapproachable and cold, so he had never thought he would have so many friends in his life, yet he did.

 

Despite developing feelings for Eren since the moment they met, it took two years for Levi to ask Eren out and for them to start dating.

 

A year after they started dating, Levi was slightly amused when he found out that Eren had liked him since the moment they had met as well but had held back because Levi hadn’t seemed comfortable with the thought of dating at the time, and he hadn’t wanted to make him uncomfortable or possibly push Levi into something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

 

After hearing that, Levi had took hold of Eren’s face and kissed him until they were both panting and their knees weak. 

 

They had sex for the very first time that night. 

 

* * *

 

A year later, Eren moved in with Levi, turning Levi’s minimalistic styled apartment into something that was more like a home.

 

Two years after they went and purchased their first house together as the apartment building Levi had lived in had to be brought down. Thankfully they had both had some money put away and were able to afford purchasing a house that was to both of their liking, a house that would be permanently theirs. 

 

Purchasing new furniture was an adventure of it’s own for the both of them. They were both completely drained by the end of the day, falling asleep the moment their heads on the pillows of their temporary bed.

 

It took three days for the furniture to arrive and a full day for them to fully clean the house, decide on the placement of each item and setting them in place, they only took a break to eat when they got hungry and the occasional five minute breaks to catch their breath before diving back into work. 

 

It was nighttime by the time they were done setting everything up, leaving them exhausted. They laid in their new bed after a long shower, their hands intertwined as they just stared at the ceiling for a while. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep cuddled up to each other, feeling exhausted yet content. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren. 

 

Probably not. He admits to himself as he takes Eren’s hand in his, walking together down the altar as their family and friends cheered them on.

 

It’s not that he wasn’t satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren. 

 

But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn’t become much happier after meeting and having the younger man in his life. 

 

So, was Levi unhappy before he met Eren? No, definitely not. 

 

Did he hate having Eren as part of his life? The answer to that would be no as well. Levi thought as he lifted his gaze and stared at his soon to be husband. 

 

Now they stood at the altar, side by side as they held onto each other’s hands and recited their vows. 

 

And Levi couldn’t have been happier than he was in that moment as their lips connected before parting, smiling lovingly at each other as their eyes shined with happiness. 

 

They were together now.

 

And now, three years into their marriage and planning on adopting a child, ready to welcome a new member into their family and neither of them could’ve been any happier.


End file.
